


between us

by marsella_1004



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: — Почему ты с нами?— Потому что без вас я бы не смогла.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin





	between us

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2017

Суджон сидит на паркете в гостиной, подставляя лицо мягким лучам утреннего солнца. Её волосы отдают золотом, тёплые карие глаза вновь светятся, а по телу пробегает мелкая дрожь. Она заправляет волосы за ухо, продолжая перебирать светлые пряди на макушке Чонина, что лежит на её коленях. Парень улыбается, одной рукой изучает бесчисленные ромашки на юбке Суджон, а другой крепко сжимает ладонь Тэмина. Ли, расположившись подле них, наблюдает из-под полуопущенных ресниц за Чонином, время от времени засматриваясь на девушку.

— Не спи, Тэмин-а, — Суджон теребит парня за рукав, — ты совсем недавно проснулся.

— Кажется, что я не спал целую вечность. Наверное, это вы, ребята, так на меня действуете. Успокаивающе. — Ли гладит руку Чонина, заглядывая тому в глаза. — Словно сон наяву.

Суджон видит за полем лес, тот самый, в который они вместе убегали в детстве втайне от взрослых. Вся их жизнь связана с ним; здесь Тэмин с Чонином построили свой первый шалаш и из всех друзей пригласили туда только Суджон. С этого и началась их дружба, впоследствии переросшая во что-то большее, гораздо большее, чем они могли предположить.  
В старших классах они ходили повсюду втроем, и за их спиной шушукались, ожидая, кого в конце концов выберет Суджон, ведь оба парня так на неё смотрели. Но не только на неё одну. 

Между Тэ и Чонином тоже возникло притяжение, которого они боялись и отчаянно хотели. Однако, парни знали, что никто их не поймет и не примет, а потому с удвоенным рвением стали ухаживать за Суджон. Ведь она тоже бы их не поняла.

А она приняла; в маленьком сердце шестнадцатилетней Чон Суджон хватило места на двоих. Клятва, данная в их лесу пять лет назад («никогда не оставлять друг друга»), действовала до сих пор и, они уверены, будет длиться ещё очень долго. 

Тэмин был благодарен им обоим за то, что они не бросили его тогда, когда все остальные отвернулись, насмехаясь над их странным союзом. Людям было не понять, что их чувства, их отношения сродни семейным. Они втроем — одна семья, в которой каждый любим и ценен. И пускай окружающие считают их сумасшедшими, им всё равно никогда не узнать, какое это счастье, когда один человек является твоей душой, а другой — сердцем. 

— Почему ты с нами?  
— Потому что без вас я бы не смогла.  
— Вообще?  
— Никогда.

Тэмин ложится на кровать, справа простирается Чонин, слева — Суджон. Переплетенные пальцы дают надежду на счастливое будущее. Холодные руки Чон контрастируют с тёплыми ладонями Ли и словно раскалёнными огнём пальцами Кая.

— Су, ты бы хотела родиться в другой стране или вообще в другую эпоху?  
— Нет, Тэмин.  
— Но почему?  
— Потому что там не будет вас.

— Ты так сильно нас любишь?  
— Больше жизни.  
— Разве мы заслужили?  
— Это я вас не заслужила.

— Знаешь, иногда я размышляю: что было бы с нами, если б мы не встретились двенадцать лет назад?  
— Вероятно, мы пошли бы разными дорогами. Но когда-нибудь обязательно встретились.  
— Через много-много лет? Как в фильмах?  
— И даже спустя столетия. Как в жизни.  
— Так бывает? Ты так думаешь?  
— Я в это верю.

— Как же я вас люблю. — Тэмин сгребает в охапку девушку с парнем. Длинную ситцевую юбку Суджон колышет слабый летний ветерок; Чон улыбается, мягко и так тепло, что внутри Чонина цветёт, а у Тэмина словно сотни бабочек щекочут за рёбрами.

Солнце садится, а улыбка Суджон становится всё шире, переходя в тихий, настоящий смех. Парни с удивлением смотрят на неё, затем друг на друга, и сами начинают смеяться. Сначала так же тихо, потом всё громче и громче, что им приходится хвататься за живот из-за внезапно одолевшего их смеха, выбивающего воздух из лёгких. 

Тэмин приобнимает Чонина за плечи, утыкается носом в затылок Суджон и стоит так до тех пор, пока на землю не опускаются сумерки, сопровождаемые стрекотанием сверчков и парадом мотыльков, что плотно облепляют лампочку на кухне.

И ребята уверены, что сегодня самый лучший день в их жизни. Проснуться утром вместе, провести день за разговорами под пение птиц в саду, заснуть ночью в объятиях друг друга, даже во сне не разрывая своей связи.

Что ещё нужно для счастья?

(Холодные руки вперемешку с тёплыми ладонями и словно раскалёнными огнём пальцами.)


End file.
